Heretofore, it has been difficult to set pipes to be connected in centered positions in a conventional joint with the ends of the pipes extending from opposite ends of the joint equal distances into the joint, as evidenced, for example, by Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-52085. Moreover, it takes much time to set a press unit for constricting around a joint to perform the suitable connection of the pipes. Failure of the ends of the pipes to become located in the central portion of the joint and improper constricting of the joint sleeve against the end portions of the pipes is likely to result in leakage through the joint and insufficient strength of the joint, particularly if the constricting operation should be done around the whole periphery of a joint and if the constricting operation requires high pressure. Since a two-step hydraulic operation is required in which one pipe is constricted and then another pipe is constricted, this procedure is very time consuming.